


A Sleepover Going... On...

by BrianMaysLegs



Series: Funny How Love Is [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Basically Just Smut, Bro I hadn't heard of seven minutes of heaven, M/M, Multi, Not so innocent sleepover, People play this?, Smut, There's a lead up, This is just the lead up, what the hell even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianMaysLegs/pseuds/BrianMaysLegs
Summary: The boys have a sleepover... it doesn't go as planned... it turns out better!





	A Sleepover Going... On...

**Author's Note:**

> Idea taken from theidiotinside’s ‘You’re My Best Friend’.
> 
> There will be some major smut next chapter, just you wait, my lovelies.

So apparently Brian had never had a sleep over.

 

“What do you mean you’ve never had a sleep over?” Roger asked, confused and shocked.

 

Brian shrugged, “I never got the chance to, I was pretty shy as a kid.”

 

Roger gasped, “Brian May, the complete and total nerd being a loner? _Impossible!”_

 

Brian rolled his eyes, ignoring Roger.

 

“I’ve never had a sleep over either,” John said quietly.

 

“ _What?”_ Roger all but yelled.

 

John looked up, wide-eyed, but still calm, “I’m a nerd, too, Roger, or did you forget that?”

 

Roger scoffed, “Good point,” He clapped his hands, “That makes it official; we’re having a sleepover.”

 

“What are you, 12?” Brian asked.

 

“It’s part of the teenage experience!”

 

“We’re not teenagers, Roger,” John added.

 

“He might as well be,” Brian muttered.

 

“We’re doing it, and there’s nothing you can do about it!” Roger announced.

 

“Well, we can always not show up.”

 

“Don’t you sass me, May.” Roger threatened, pointing.

 

Brian rolled his eyes again.

 

Freddie walked in then.

 

“Finally!” Brian sighed, “Someone with a brain.”

 

Freddie went wide-eyed, “What?”

 

“John and Brian have never had a sleepover!” Roger announced.

 

Freddie looked between the two guitarists, not believing Roger, “Seriously?”

 

Brian sighed, “Good God.”

 

“We have to have one!”

 

“Not you, too,” Brian said from between his fingers.

 

Freddie looked over at Roger, excited, “We can play truth or dare! And never have I ever! And spin the bottle! And seven minutes in heaven!”

 

“I only recognised two of those games and I don’t like where this is going,” John said, looking horrified.

 

Freddie beamed, “Tonight, we have a sleep over!”

 

“Oh, God,” Brian moaned.

 

Roger was beaming too, and he started to whisper excitedly to Freddie about what Brian and John could only guess was going to be torture.

 

John and Brian decided to go to Freddie and Roger’s shared flat together, both a bundle of nerves but taking comfort in each other’s company.

 

“What’s ‘seven minutes in heaven’?” John asked.

 

Brian frowned, “I don’t know, but it can’t be good whatever it is.”

 

They pulled up at the flat, and dragged their bags up the stairs. Freddie had written a list of things that they needed, starting with the obvious; toiletries, pillows, spare clothes, any strange things they slept with. And then got plain weird; an extra, extra pair of underwear, any and all drugs they may have on their person (which was none on both accounts), a bottle of their favourite spirits each, and so on.

 

What were they going to get up to?

 

They knocked on the door, which swung open quickly to a very excited Freddie.

 

“Darlings!” He exclaimed, “You’re here. Roger!” He yelled behind him, “They’re here!”

 

Roger appeared behind him, the biggest smile they’ve ever seen plastered on his face, “Wonderful. Come in, come in!”

 

Freddie moved out the way, ushering John and Brian into the flat. The lounge chairs were pushed aside to allow a space for all four of them to sit on the carpet. Freddie grabbed Brian and John’s bags and rushed off to put them in their room.

Roger motioned for them to sit, and watched as John and Brian folded themselves up onto the carpet. Brian’s legs seemed to take up half of the space, not that Roger minded with what he had planned tonight.

 

Freddie returned, with a bottle in one hand and shot glasses in the other, “Okay, darlings, we’re going to play a strange combo of the usual sleepover games. First, we’re going to play truth or dare, and every time someone does what they were told, the darer has to take a shot.”

 

John and Brian nodded along nervously, it didn’t seem too bad.

 

“You know how to play truth or dare, right?” Roger asked.

 

John sighed, “Yes, Roger.”

 

Roger smiled, “Good. I’ll go first,” He paused dramatically, “Brian! Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth,” Brian said.

 

“Chicken,” Roger muttered, “Have you ever had feelings for a man?”

 

Brian stared at him, blushing, was Roger serious? He was already starting with his antics? What was he hoping to gain from this? “Yes,” Brian said softly.

 

This gained a look of surprised from everyone but Freddie.

 

“Why aren’t you surprised, Fred?” Roger asked, mouth still agape.

 

“It’s this thing that I like to call ‘gay-dar’, dear,” Freddie beamed, looking between Roger and John knowingly.

 

Brian turned to John quickly, “Truth or dare?” He asked, desperate to change the subject.

 

John thought about this, watching Roger begrudgingly take a shot, “Truth.”

 

“Chicken,” Roger muttered again, gaining a light slap from Freddie.

 

Feeling a bit chaotic, Brian wanted the attention away from him, “Have you ever had relations with a man?”

 

John looked around nervously, blushing, “I—Um,” He stammered.

 

“You don’t have to—” Brian tried, feeling bad suddenly.

 

“Yes.”

 

Brian fell silent. Roger stared, too.

 

John sighed, “Because apparently this is a thing, Roger; truth or dare?”

 

“Truth,” Roger said, his mind racing.

 

John smiled, “Chicken.”

 

Roger struggled to form words as Brian took a shot.

 

“Have you ever been with a man?” John asked.

 

“Yes,” Roger said almost immediately.

 

“Well now that _that’s_ all out,” Freddie smiled, “Time to get to the real fun.”

 

They all turned to him, confused and annoyed.

 

“What? You lot aren’t exactly subtle. I’m the openly gay one, remember? I can tell a closeted gay when I see one.”

 

John took a shot, and Freddie joined him just to make them even.

 

“So, what now?” Brian asked, still blushing slightly.

 

“Now the fun begins,” Roger beamed.

 

“Oh God,” John moaned.

 

Roger stared at him, smiling, trying to ignore how much he loved John moaned that sentence. Roger told himself it was the alcohol.

 

“This is my weird creation. It’s never have I ever, mixed in with spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven.”

 

“I understood one of those things,” Brian stated.

 

“Spin the bottle is—”

 

“I know what that one is, Fred.”

 

“Right. Never have I ever is when we all hold up ten fingers, and state something we’ve never done. If someone else has done it, they put a finger down, the first one to zero loses.”

 

“And seven minutes in heaven?” John asked hesitantly.

 

Roger beamed, “That’s when we lock two people in a dark, enclosed space for seven minutes and see what happens.”

 

“Dear lord,” Brian sighed.

 

“So we’ll spin the bottle,” Freddie continued to explain, “And whoever it lands on gets to state something they haven’t done, after kissing the spinner. The first two to get to zero get to play seven minutes in heaven.”

 

Brian had his head in his hands, “God, you’re insufferable.”

 

Freddie beamed, “You love me.”


End file.
